1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, this invention relates generally to air fresheners or room scents. In another aspect, this invention relates to a dispenser for an air freshener or room scent.
2. Background Art and Objects of the Invention
Many types of air fresheners or room scents are available. These items generally function by release of scent from a freshening element, and, in general only have limited lives. They periodically need maintenance or replacement of the freshening element for optimal function.
Because the effectiveness of such air fresheners or room scents decreases slowly over several days or weeks, consumers are generally not acutely aware that their effectiveness has decreased. As a consequence, the required maintenance or replacement cycle is generally not closely adhered to.
A way to draw attention to a need to maintain or replace the freshening element would be very desirable.
Although not generally recognized as such, scents are powerful art forms. The scents of perfumes, flowers, food stuffs, and various outdoor scents, for example, can stir powerful emotions and memories and profoundly affect one's state of mind. A new technique for bringing together visual images and their associated scents would be well received.
It is an object of this invention to bring together the use of scents and visual images in a utilitarian package.